Escalofrío
by Inayaon.2
Summary: Lo que sucede cuando se tiene una hora libre con un Tsunami pervertido y con charlas sobre "segundas bases" One-shot, es una breve reseña de algo que me sucedió. TachixTsunami YAOI


¡Hola! Bueno este pequeño one-shot va dedicado a **Daniel Zamora** como desquite por haberme hecho cosquillas en el cuello y me dieron escalofríos (eh aquí de donde viene el nombre) esto iba a ser una reseña de lo que me sucedió, aunque al ir escribiendo se me ocurrieron ideas y así nació esta historia.

P.D. Para hacer esto más vengativo, imagínense que mi buen amigo Dani (Phantom XD), es nuestro buen Tachi ^^ (aunque lo que hace Tsunami es lo que hizo él ¬¬)

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven es de Level-5 y sinceramente ¿quién rayos es Level-5? XD<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"Escalofrío"<strong>

¿Qué se puede hacer mientras matas clase por causas de un mal mantenimiento de la escuela en tu salón de clases? Se me ocurre contar chistes y experiencias que den risa claro.

Era lo que hacían Tsunami, Tachimukai, Goenji, Fubuki, Endo y Kazemaru hasta que cierto chico de carácter, un poco explosivo, comenzó a desesperarse

-¡maldita puerta! –gritó Goenji mientras el peliplata lo calmaba

-tranquilo, el conserje dijo que sólo hay que hacer palanca y fue por un desarmador

-si Shirou, pero solo vengo a esta clase –reclamó el pelicrema

-mejor para ti, ¿no Goenji-kun? –dijo Tsunami de forma divertida

-sin Shirou no es lo mismo… ¿para qué me sirven cuatro horas libres si no estoy con él?

El aludido se sonrojó mientras que los demás comenzaron a reírse. Como suele pasar (al menos en este one-shot) los chicos tenían una estrecha relación, de pareja…

Sí, era algo que suena extraño pero ¡había que admitirlo! Lo que sentían no era amistad, era lo llamado "amigos con derechos" (en el caso de Goenji y Fubuki) y aunque esto era más que secreto a voces, ninguno había aceptado sus verdaderos sentimientos, ni se habían atrevido a dar el típico segundo paso.

La clase de inglés seguía sin iniciar, todo por culpa de la puerta del aula que no podía abrirse. Muchos de sus compañeros comenzaron a platicar, a cantar, a tirarse en el pasto y la profesora comenzó a repartir las tareas y a atender dudas.

-¿y cuándo te le vas a declarar a Kazemaru? –le preguntó Goenji al castaño para molestarlo

-cuando tú lo hagas con Fubuki –contestó astutamente el chico

-es que Endo no conoce mi punto débil –dijo Kazemaru tomando todo como broma –no soy fácil de conquistar –comenzó a reírse

-¿cuál es tu punto débil Kaze-chan? –preguntó Tachimukai inocentemente

-la carne es débil Tachi –le respondió Fubuki mientras comenzaba a reírse por la reacción de su amigo

-¡cierto!, la carne es débil ¿verdad Fubuki? –contestó Kazemaru a modo de defensa

Mientras Fubuki y Kazemaru comenzaban a discutir ante un preocupado Tachimukai que trataba de detenerlos, los otros tres chicos se habían alejado un poco y se habían sentado en el césped de uno de los jardines.

-ya en serio Endo, ¿cuándo te le declaras a Kaze? –preguntó Tsunami

-Pues no se… podría rechazarme, no ser mi amigo y lo perdería y…

-¡por favor Endo!, eso no sería posible, el te quiere mucho –le dijo Goenji

-pues no sé, tal vez lo haga pero después de que ustedes lo hagan –sonrió

-cierto Tsunami, ¿tu cuando le llegas a Tachimukai? –preguntó el pelicrema

-no lo sé, el simple hecho de que yo esté junto a él lo pone nervioso –lo dijo con un aire de melancolía

-¡eso no es cierto, es porque eres un depravado sexual! –dijo Goenji mirándolo de reojo

-siempre le haces cosas pervertidas cuando están juntos, por eso, como el buen capitán que soy, no volveré a ponerlo como tu pareja de entrenamiento –Endo asintió decidido

-que malos son conmigo, ¿desde cuando abrazar a alguien es perversión?

-¡desde que lo abrazas por la cadera!, y luego le dices quien sabe que cosas

-bueno, bueno pongamos otro ejemplo, ¡le regalé un collar, una conchita marina!

-¡sí!, para luego lamerla frente a todos provocando que se sonroje

-¡me gusta chuparle la concha ¿ok? ya déjenme! –gritó el pelirosa recibiendo las miradas de asombro por parte de varios de sus compañeros (y pensamientos fujoshis en algunas chicas)

-ah, ustedes en verdad lo mal interpretan todo –se quejó Tsunami –mejor voy con él –ldijo mientras caminaba hacia Tachi

(…)

-¡al menos no soy yo el bipolar! –gritó Kazemaru

-¡y yo no soy el emo! –respondió Fubuki con furia

-ya, ya, chicos cálmense –trató de calmarlos el buen Tachi

-¡cállate vil copia de Endo! –le gritaron ambos

-…

-…

-…

-am… ¿Tachi? –Kazemaru se acercó al chico, quien tenía un aura de depresión cubriéndolo

-e-era una broma, n-no te lo tomes tan enserio –dijo Fubuki mientras también se acercaba al castaño

-Tachi, venga ya ¡te invito un helado!

-Kazemaru –Fubuki suspiró y puso su mano en uno de los hombros del peliazul -Tachimukai no es Midorikawa como para que se conforme con un helado

-oh cierto, tienes razón

-creo que ya se nos fue –dijo Fubuki mientras le picaba con una ramita en la cara -¡no debiste haberle dicho eso!, recuerda que siempre lo siente como agresión

-¡hay pero si achú!, ¡tú también se lo dijiste! –le contestó Kazemaru con molestia

Ambos comenzaron a discutir nuevamente, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que cierto surfista loco se acercaba –em, chicos ¿qué le pasa a Tachi?

-¡te digo que no tuve la culpa! –dijo Fubuki

-Chicos…

-entonces que, ¿solo yo fui el culpable?

-CHICOS…

-no pero podrías dejar de culpar a otros cuando también tienes la culpa

-Me estoy desesperando chicos –dijo Tsunami mientras una venita se formaba en su frente

-al menos yo no me hago el mojigato frente a la persona que me gusta, ¿crees que lo engañas? –reclamó Kazemaru mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-¡eso no tiene que ver en esto!, lo que haga o no cuando estoy con Goenji-san no es de tu incumbencia –dijo acercándose amenazadoramente al otro

-¡solo digo lo que veo!

Tsunami les dio un zape a ambos y luego que recibió ambas miradas habló –gracias por hacerme caso

-disculpa Tsunami-san, nos dejamos llevar –dijo Fubuki con una dulce sonrisa

-sí, ¿qué es lo que sucede? –preguntó amablemente el pelilargo

-am… ¿qué tiene Tachimukai?

-se puso depre porque le dijimos que es una copia barata de Endo –le respondió el peliplata

-¿cuándo van a entender que eso le llega? –Tsunami los miró con molestia

-perdón juro no volverlo hacer, o eso trataré –dijo Kazemaru poniendo una mano en su pecho como si de una promesa se tratase

Tsunami suspiró –bueno, lo importante es que lo hagamos reaccionar -los otros dos asintieron -déjenmelo a mí –sonrió el moreno

El chico se acercó a Tachimukai lentamente, se colocó detrás de él y luego pasó uno de sus dedos suavemente por su cuello, causando que el castaño sintiera un escalofrío por toda su espalda.

-¡No hagan e-! –Tachimukai se congeló al ver que Tsunami había hecho tal cosa -¿T-Tsunami-san?

Kazemaru y Fubuki se miraron entre sí y luego se alejaron de los chicos

-¡kyaa!, ¡Tsunami suéltame! –escucharon decir al chico pero ya no podían hacer nada y como valientes amigos que eran, corrieron hacia su salón el cual ya había sido abierto

-¿dónde están Tachi y Tsunami? –preguntó Goenji

-con suerte, pasando a tercera base –le respondió Fubuki con las mejillas sonrojadas

-que dios se ampare de su trasero –dijo Kazemaru mientras miraba hacia el cielo

Los chicos entraron al salón y las clases comenzaron, sin Tachimukai ni Tsunami. Afortunadamente con el asunto de la puerta, ya solo les quedaba media hora que se fue como agua entre los dedos. Los cuatro chicos salieron, encontrándose con un Tsunami radiante y un Tachimukai adolorido y con la camisa y corbata desacomodadas pero eso sí, con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-¿dónde estaban?, nos tenían preocupados –dijo Endo

-estuvimos disfrutando de la vida, ¿sabían que nosotros dos ya somos una linda pareja feliz? –Tsunami sonrió y pasó su brazo izquierdo por los hombros del castaño

-¿disfrutando de la vida? –preguntó Goenji

-¿¡PAREJA FELIZ! –preguntaron Kazemaru y Fubuki completamente sorprendidos

-síp y si nos disculpan, aún tenemos "cosas" que hacer –dijo Tachimukai mientras jalaba a Tsunami hacia la parte secreta de la escuela (cofcofatrás de los salonescofcof)

Los cuatros miraron a los dos alejarse y luego suspiraron

-ojalá que CIERTAS personitas se animaran a dar el segundo paso no, ¿Fubu-chan? –dijo el peliazul mirando de reojo a Endo quien evitó la mirada

-si Kaze-chan, pero son demasiado cobardes –Fubuki volteo hacia Goenji quien tosió levemente

-no hay duda que los más tímidos son los peores –comentó Kazemaru dejando el tema de las "segundas bases"

-¿que no eran los vírgenes? –preguntó Fubuki

-¿acaso lo dices por experiencia? –Kazemaru comenzó a reírse ante la completa y totalmente enrojecida cara de su amigo

Endo y Goenji miraron a esos dos y sonrieron, sin lugar a dudas algún día, llegarían a hacer lo que hizo Tsunami pero...eso...sería en otro momento.

* * *

><p>Y bien, ¿qué les ha parecido?<p>

Espero que por lo menos se hayan reído una o dos veces ^^

Bueno, así es como en una clase libre suceden cosas que no pueden dejar de contarse… ¡bendito reported speech! XD (es el tema que vimos en esa clase de inglés medio perdida, al fin de cuentas el conserje si logró abrir la puerta y fuimos felices por tener clase –sarcasmo mode on-)

Espero al menos un review ¿sí? n_n

P.D. Sí Gaby, Kevin y Dani llegaron hasta aquí… ¡que aguante y gracias por hacerlo!

P.D. 2 Daniel...si lees esto… ¡Uke malo!, ¡Pero ya me he vengado! Wuajaja

P.D. 3 No le digan lo que es Uke, sino ya no podré molestarlo en clase XD

Ahora sí, bye bye, hasta el capítulo 3 de burdel.


End file.
